UNA NAVIDAD MUY ESPECIAL
by Yoi Mino
Summary: Kagome decide dejar el pasado atrás y renacer esa Navidad... Despedidas de Solteros frustadas, alcohol, romance y una Sex shop, vienen incluidos en esta nueva historia, que participa en el "RETO NAVIDEÑO: FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS", con la OPCION 1, del Foro de Inuyasha, "HAZME EL AMOR"... Espero que lo disfruten y tengas felices fiestas...
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga, INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Este Fanfic, es de mi autoría y participa en el Reto Navideño: "Fiestas Decembrinas" del foro "HAZME EL AMOR"**_

 _ **Pareja:**_

 _ **Kagome y Sesshomaru**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene situaciones sexuales, explícitas, LEMÓN…**_

 _ **ESTE FANFIC ES RATED M**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **CAPÍTULO I**_

" _ **Te prometo, que si en Navidad, cuando ya tengas 30 años, no te has casado, yo seré tu esposo… Kagome chan…"**_

Nuevamente pensaba en las palabras susurradas a su oído, aquella noche cuando se rompió su corazón, por primera vez y para siempre, por culpa de alguien más...

_ _Kouga…_

Susurraba, mientras veía por la ventanas del tren, las casas de los pueblos por los que pasaba, pintadas de blanco por la nevada reciente, que resaltan mágicamente por las luces navideñas con las que habían sido decoradas.

Pensó en su madre y en su Abuelito, y cómo después de tres años, estarían todos juntos nuevamente y celebrando, además de Navidad, el compromiso de su hermana Kikyo, con el que había sido su novio desde secundaria, Inuyasha Taisho, al que había hecho sufrir esperando, decidida a terminar su Especialidad en Pediatría, en Estados Unidos.

Incluso su hermana pequeña, Rin, viajaría desde Corea, donde estudiaba Diseño de Modas.

" _**Muero por comer el curry de mamá, ya las extraño hermanas…"**_

Rin enviaba una _selfie_ desde el aeropuerto, y el mensaje impaciente y risueño, tan típico de ella, y sonreía feliz.

Sabía que se había distanciado de ellas, que no merecía que la buscaran con afecto, cuando ella había decidido salir huyendo, después de aquella noche, doce años atrás, cuando había decidido estudiar en Tokio, instalarse y trabajar ahí mismo, lejos de Kyoto, de su familia y amigos, con los que solo estaba en contacto por medio de Line.

Su mejores amigas, Sango y Ayame se habían casado al terminar la Universidad, con Miroku y Kouga respectivamente, sin sospechar Ayame, que su mejor amiga había estado enamorada de su esposo desde que eran niños pues siempre lo había tratado cómo un hermano, al igual que Miroku e Inuyasha.

" _ **Hija, me imagino que estás a punto de llegar a Kyoto… quería avisarte, que sé me descompuso el auto, y le pediré a uno de los muchachos que pase por ti, para que estes al pendiente… te quiere Mamá…"**_

Un mensaje más de su madre, que desde que se enterara que pasaría las fiestas en casa, no había dejado de escribirle.

Aún no estaba lista para enfrentar a sus amigos y menos en esa ocasión, en que se sentía vieja y fea, pues estaba por cumplir treinta años y no tenía novio, ni esperanzas de casarse.

Respiro fastidiada y sacó un pequeño espejito de su bolso para intentar arreglarse un poco, pellizcando un poco sus mejillas para darle color, alisar su cabello, al que al final decidió ocultar bajo el gorro tejido que cargaba en caso de que hiciera demasiado frío.

No traía maquillaje disponible, pues desde hacía tiempo, la falta de tiempo había asesinado su vanidad, pues es el exceso de trabajo en la Universidad no le dejaba tiempo más que para llegar, darse un baño, alimentarse y acostarse a dormir.

Seguramente Miroku iría por ella y sabía que él jamás se atrevería a juzgarla, y cómo un cariñoso hermano mayor, solo acariciaria su cabeza y le comenzaria a contar las últimas novedades en la vida de casados.

Pero en cuanto el tren entró a la estación, se dio cuenta de que en el andén no estaba Miroku, si no Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, con el que jamás se había llevado muy bien y que no sabía qué hacía ahí, pues según ella, él estaba trabajando en Londres.

Iba a ser un viaje muy largo…

_ Bienvenida, Kagome _san…_

No pudo evitar pensar que Sesshomaru era demasiado guapo, pero que desgraciadamente su carácter distaba de ser el mejor, arruinandolo todo.

_ Hola Sesshomaru _san_ , pense que estabas en la estación esperando a alguien más…

Sesshomaru la miro algo molesto, adivinando la ironía en la voz de Kagome, pues siempre había sabido muy bien, que ella era una chica de armas tomar.

_ Bueno, debido a los preparativos no había nadie más disponible, ni siquiera tus amigos…

Golpe bajo.

Kagome acomodó su bolso, sin mirarlo siquiera, ocultando el dolor que sus palabras habían causado, arrastrando la pequeña maleta tras él, camino a su auto.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que iba en silencio y sintió el remordimiento corroerlo, intentando ignorar el sentimiento, pues su comentario había sido cruel, y más después de estar consciente de la historia de Kagome.

_ Supe que esta trabajando en el Departamento de Literatura de la Universidad M…. me alegro por ti, siempre fue algo que te gusto…

Kagome lo miró intrigada, pues no creía que él supiera lo que le pudiera gustar…

_ ¿Que te sorprende Kagome _san_?, siempre te miraba con algún libro en la mano, o leyendo en algún momento en que estuvieras sentada; cuando supe por Kikyo a lo que te dedicabas, me sonó de lo más lógico… la única vez que no te vi con un libro, fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ayame, cuando se comprometió, y en la que te dedicaste a beber en vez de a leer, ¿recuerdas?, cuando juramos que nos casariamos al cumplir treinta.

Kagome palideció de repente, volteando a mirarlo de manera abrupta, pues aunque recordaba más o menos esa promesa, jamás supo a quien se la había hecho, llegando a pensar que había sido Inuyasha, el que le sigo la corriente, mientras que la cargaba completamente ebria a su habitación, en compañía de su hermana, pues el recuerdo de un largo cabello color plata venía a su memoria.

Sesshomaru suponía que no lo recordaría, pero algo de decepción lo invadió, ya que siempre tuvo la ilusión de que a ella le agradara aunque sea un poco.

_ Tranquila Kagome, no es cómo te fuera hacer cumplir tu palabra, ese tipo de contratos no tienen validez…

Kagome, no pudo evitar perderse en la sonrisa divertida de Sesshomaru, pues ella sabía que no eran muy comunes de presenciar.

_ Deberías sonreír más Sesshomaru _san_ , te suaviza el rostro, incluso luces apuesto.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Sesshomaru eran un poema, y no pudo evitar reírse divertida, ya no eran un par de chiquillos cómo para ser tratándose con tanta fricción y tomando las cosas de una manera mas madura, decidió que era hora de que Sesshomaru y ella fueran amigos de una buena vez.

Durante el resto del camino hablaron de sus trabajos y sé dio cuenta Kagome, de que a pesar de siempre creyó que era un estirado sin remedio, la verdad era, que él solo era muy diferente a Inuyasha, más serio y más centrado en sus metas, algo parecido a ella, tal vez por eso siempre lo rechazó.

_ Kagome, me sorprende verte luciendo tan cansada, siempre habías sido vanidosa e inteligente y hoy ni siquiera noto labial en tus labios…

Y eso era, porque por los instantes en que quitaba la vista del camino, su mirada, cómo imán se dirigia a sus labios rosados, carnosos, sin artificio alguno que opacara su belleza.

_ He tenido demasiado trabajo los últimos meses, sinceramente no he tenido tanto tiempo cómo para dedicarmelo a mí…

Sesshomaru se estaciono frente a la casa de Kagome, y mientras abría la puerta para dejarla bajar, le daba la mano para ayudarle.

_ Bueno, deseo sinceramente, que estas vacaciones que te haz tomado sean para reencontrarte Kagome _san…_

Ella lo miró a los ojos, intentando encontrar burla en su mirada, pero encontró un rostro sereno, pues no cabía duda de que estaba hablando en serio.

_ Gracias Sesshomaru…

Entraron los dos juntos a la bella casa de su infancia, que lucia cálidamente decorada, con flores, velas y hermosas **luces navideñas** , que daban un aspecto reconfortante y acorde a las fechas.

_ ¡Hija! al fin estás en casa…

Su madre, la abrazó en cuanto la vio entrar, seguida de Sesshomaru que le ayudaba a cargar su maleta.

Kikyo bajo corriendo de su habitación y tras de ella Inuyasha, sonriendo ambos felices por verla.

_ _¡Nee-chan!..._

Kikyo la abrazo feliz de verla nuevamente, después de un par de años, en los que solo la había visto por _skype_.

Ambas lloraban feliz de estar reunidas nuevamente, abrazando a su madre que no cabía de la emoción.

_ ¿Y Rin aun no aterrizado?...

_ Se supone que llega en una hora, Ayame y Kouga irán por ella antes de venir para acá…

Todos notaron, cómo la mirada de Kagome se ensombreció, menos Sonomi, su madre, que no sabía que todos esos años había amado en secreto a Kouga, y que este le había roto el corazón al comprometerse con Ayame, sin saber lo que ella sentía.

_ Que bien, tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos…

Sonomi corrió a la cocina, acompañada de Kikyo para ver que la cena que estaba en el horno estuviera bien, mientras Kagome saludaba abrazaba efusivamente a Inuyasha.

_ Al fin seremos hermanos Inuyasha; vaya que tardaste para convencer a mi hermana…

_ _¡Geez!_ es que en lo terca y cabezadura sé parece a ti…

Inuyasha hacía un mohín con los labios, provocando la risa de su amiga.

_ Entonces es algo que tienes en común con Kikyo…

Sesshomaru se quitaba el abrigo y lo metia al pequeño closet del recibidor.

_ Pues tu no te quedas atrás _Nii-chan_ , ya que eres peor que yo…

Una mirada significativa de parte de Inuyasha, hizo que un brillo asesino en la mirada de Sesshomaru apareciera, entendiendo Kagome, que tal vez se trataba de un secreto entre ellos.

_ Bueno chicos, yo los dejo platicar, subiré a cambiarme de ropa…

_ ¡Que bien! me preguntaba qué había pasado con la Kagome que sé fue a vivir a Tokio…

Inuyasha sonreía burlesco, mientras agitaba el cabello de Kagome.

_ Dejala cabeza hueca, cuando las mujeres llegan a una edad y siguen solteras, prefieren ser más conservadoras…

Inuyasha soltó una ruidosa carcajada, ignorando la mirada asesina que Kagome le dedica a Sesshomaru, después de que se burlara abiertamente de ella.

Subió a su habitación, haciendo sonar sus paso en cada escalón, furiosa y mascullando mil groserías, mientras imaginaba otras mil maneras de " _asesinar"_ a Sesshomaru.

Ya le enseñaría ella quien era Kagome Higurashi…

*O*O*O*

Esa noche se reunirían los amigos de la familia Higurashi y los hermanos Taisho, y festejarian juntos la Nochebuena, junto con Sonomi, el Abuelo Taiga y las tres hijas Higurashi, Kagome, Kikyo y Rin.

Sé pondría al corriente, celebrarían, volver a estar juntos de nuevo en esa mágica época y al día siguiente, con la llegada de los padres de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, celebrarian Navidad y el compromiso de sus hijos.

Sonomi, se sentía feliz, aunque algo preocupada por Kagome, pues la notaba apagada y triste, cómo nunca antes, cayendo en cuenta, que eran ya varios años los que no había visto sonreír a su hija, cómo lo hacía antes, cuando los chicos volteaban a verla, al notar el brillo de su alegría y belleza.

Miro a Sesshomaru, y deseo que se animara de una vez por todas, a pretender a su hija, pues no sabía que lo había detenido todos esos años, desde que se diera cuenta de la mirada arrobada de cariño, el día que se emborrachó por primera vez su hija.

Kagome había abierto su maleta, intentando buscar algo que ponerse, pero cada prenda era descartada al recordar el comentario de Inuyasha y la burla de Sesshomaru.

Su ropa, no era en nada parecida a la que usaba, antes de marcharse a Tokio, cuando abundaban los vestidos de cada color del arcoiris, los abrigos elegantes, gorros coquetos y zapatos de cada estilo.

Abrió su closet, donde su madre aun conservaba cómo nueva cada prenda y decidió descartar sus trajes de falda y saco, donde el gris, el café y el negro abundaban.

Miraba su rostro en el espejo, enfundada en el vestido color rojo que tanto le gustaba usar en Navidad, y la Kagome de antaño, con la mirada más adulta, pero igual de bella, le sonrió desde el espejo… era hora de dejar el dolor y el rencor atrás y terminar el año con el corazón renovado.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse, cuando escucho hasta su habitación, las risas y los pequeños gritos de su hermana pequeña que recién iba llegando a casa, y la emoción la embargó, pues tenía cuatro años sin abrazarla.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras, para lanzarse a los brazos de su pequeña hermana, sin notar las miradas de sorpresa que iba dejando a su paso, incluyendo las de Ayame y Kouga, que recién iban llegando, junto con Rin y un invitado más.

_ Familia, él es Haesol Woo, mí novio…

Sonomi cubrió su boca emocionada, antes de abrazar al tímido chico coreano, de tez blanca, facciones suaves y cabello negro, que hablaba perfectamente el japonés y que de alguna manera, que solo los Dioses conocían, había logrado que la audaz Rin, que había decidido vivir su vida ella sola, decidera abrir su corazón.

Rin abrazo a Kikyo y a Inuyasha y de inmediato presentó a Haesol con todos.

_ Kagome, me alegra que estés aquí… te extrañe amiga…

Ayame abrazo a Kagome y ella por primera vez, no sintió el nudo que apretaba su estómago cada vez que la veía por Line o skype.

_ Bienvenida Kagome… luces fabulosa.

Kouga también la abrazo y ella contuvo un suspiro de resignación, muy diferente al suspiro que hacía que rompiera a llorar, cada que sabía de él.

_ Gracias chicos, me alegra poder verlos…

Kikyo y Rin arrastraron a su hermana hacía la sala, con el pretexto de mostrarle los regalos que había traído Rin desde Corea para todos.

Cuando Sesshomaru vio bajar a Kagome de su habitación, había quedado estupefacto, al verla en el vestido rojo de seda, de mangas largas y falda amplia a la rodilla que no mostraba, más que un poco de piel, pero que la hacía lucir radiante, elegante y sensual, sintiéndose orgulloso de que tomara en cuenta sus palabras, volviendo a ver en ella el fuego de su carácter y renacer cómo lo que había sido antes.

Había sentido celos, al notar el rostro de idiota de parte de Kouga, al mirarla y cómo se había atrevido a abrazarla a pesar de tener a su esposa enfrente.

Siempre le molestó lo cobarde y convenenciero que podía ser, y cómo sé había decidido por Ayame desde jóvenes, solo porque ella era de mejor posición social que Kagome.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que sabía lo que Kagome sentía por él y cómo se había contenido para no arruinarla o convertirla en su amante, tal vez por el miedo al padre de su mujer.

Aun así, sabía que era alguien a quien debía de tener en la mira, sin poder admitir internamente, que se moría de celos, por el brillo de sus ojos al ver la belleza de Kagome.

Sango y Miroku habían llegado con sus gemelos, Kohaku y Shippo, y de inmediato habían corrido a abrazar a Kagome, feliz de verla nuevamente, mientras los gemelos corrían con el abuelo Taiga, ya que se había convertido en una fuente inagotable de juegos, trucos e historias, tal cómo antaño había sido con todos ellos.

_ Me da tanto gusto verte, luces hermosa, mucho mejor que cuando fuimos a visitarte a Tokio el mes pasado.

A Kagome ya la estaban molestando los comentarios de todos, sobre lo bien que se veía, pues más se daba cuenta de lo negligente que había sido con su persona.

_ Bueno espero que viéndote de esta manera, Sesshomaru se decida a ser más galante, nadie se puede resistir a la belleza de una hermosa Señorita en navidad.

Miroku siempre tan directo, había logrado que Kagome escupiera por la nariz, el whisky que recién había probado, mientras que Sesshomaru miraba a su tonto amigo de manera sorprendida, mientras todos reían por la reacción de ambos, tratando de tomar las palabras de Miroku cómo una broma.

 __ Ojala te animes nii-chan, porque ese lobo sarnoso puso su vista en ella…_

Le susurro Inuyasha al oído.

_ Pasemos todos a cenar…

Sonomi, los invito al comedor que se había armado especialmente para esa noche, donde ella y Kikyo habían puesto la mesa de hermosa y elegante, que arrancó de todos palabras de admiración y elogio, mientras Inuyasha, acariciaba el rostro de su amada prometida, pues sabía que ella se había propuesto aprender cada detalle que su madre le enseñara, ya que debido a sus estudios, sentía que había descuidado esa parte.

Kouga había intentado sentarse, de manera que él quedara en medio de Ayame y Kagome, pero Sesshomaru era más astuto que él y de inmediato hizo todo por evitarlo.

_ Kagome, ¿podrías acompañarme a traer unas copas de la cocina y un vino que dejé en el auto?, no creo poder con todo.

No supo porque sintió un latido en su corazón, pues Sesshomaru la había mirado fijamente a los ojos y hablado de manera suave, sin el toque de ironía y sarcasmo que usualmente estaba en su voz, levantándose de inmediato y acompañándolo.

Caminaron por el jardín iluminado, hasta donde estaba el auto de Sesshomaru, pensando en que no debio acompañarlo hasta el coche, sin abrigo y pudiendo haberse quedado en la cocina, disponiendo de las copas.

_ Deberías de regresar… estas temblando.

Sesshomaru, en un movimiento rápido, la acorralo contra el auto, acercándose lo suficiente cómo para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, mientras la respiración de ambos, se materializaba en el tenue vapor al reaccionar con el frío.

Kagome sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y emoción, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, en un tierno color, mientras se acercaba el rostro de él, lamiendo sin querer, su labios, de manera instintiva, cerrando los ojos, esperando un suave beso que nunca llegó…

_ No vayas a caer cuando abra la puerta.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, por verlo más lejos de ella, con la típica mirada prepotente y burlona, fingiendo que no había intentado besarla y esperando que se hiciera a un lado, mientras sacaba las botellas del auto.

Bufo furiosa y dándose vuelta, después de haber sido timada, sé dirigió a la cocina a sacar las copas que hacían falta.

" _ **¿Cómo sé atrevió? ¡aaggh maldito Sesshomaru!"**_

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos asesinos que no escucho cuando entró a la cocina.

_ Con este clima, creo que solo necesitará un momento el champagne en el refrigerador…

Kagome, se sorprendió bastante al escuchar su voz en el mismo espacio de ella, y perdiendo el equilibro de la pequeña escalinata, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si Sesshomaru no hubiera reaccionado, sosteniendola en sus brazos

Ella ocultó sus rostro en el cuello de él, respirando asustada, mientras la masculina y suave fragancia del perfume de Sesshomaru, comenzaba a tensar su propio cuerpo, haciéndose consciente de los fuertes hombros donde estaba sostenida, de su torso plano y firme, de la fría hebilla de su cinturón tan cerca de su propia intimidad.

_ No te asustes, aquí estoy…

Sesshomaru tampoco la podía soltar, aferrado a su delicado talle, sintiendo sus redondos senos aplastados contra su cuerpo, tan cerca de su rostro, embriagado con el olor de sus recuerdos, el mismo perfume que usara desde adolescente.

Ella se movió tímida y pudo notar el iris de sus ojos dilatados, con un brillo excepcional en su ojos y que hacía mucho había notado, confundiendolo con los efectos del alcohol y dándose cuenta en esos momentos, que no era otra cosa, más que puro y sensual deseo.

Por segunda vez esa noche, estuvieron a punto de besarse, siendo interrumpidos por Kikyo, que había escuchado la exclamación de su hermana.

_ Kagome, _nee-chan_ , ¿estas bien?...

Ambos se soltaron a prisa, sorprendidos, mientras el sonrojo de Kagome se hacía más evidente.

_ Si, estamos bien, estuve apunto de caer de la escalinata, pero Sesshomaru me sostuvo…

Kagome, avanzó hacía el comedor, seguida de Sesshomaru, mientras Kikyo se daba de topes, molesta por haberlos interrumpido y al mismo tiempo feliz, pues Inuyasha no le iba a creer cuando le dijera lo que había presenciado.

*O*O*O*O*

_ Cómo siempre, Sonomi _sama_ , la cena a sido excepcional…

Miroku acariciaba su estomago, mientras suspiraba satisfecho después de haber terminado su postre, mientras hacían la sobremesa, bebiendo té o vino, esperando que fuera media noche, para desearse feliz navidad.

Los niños se habían dormido en el cuarto de Kagome, rendidos después de la cena y de tanto jugar con el Abuelo, que también había decidido acostarse temprano.

Sonomi se sentía fuera de lugar entre los jóvenes y había decidido también retirarse a su habitación, agotada por el trajín del día, pues tenía que estar descansada, para la que sería una mayor celebración al otro día.

Ayame, a pesar de estar enamorada de su esposo y de ser una persona dulce y sin malicia, no había dejado de notar, cómo Kouga prestaba demasiada atención a Kagome, tomando un trago largo de su copa de vino, cada que notaba cómo la mirada de Kouga se perdía en el rostro de su amiga.

Comenzó a sentirse celosa de ella, pues todos esos años ella supo del cariño que había sentido por él; pero sus padres los habían comprometidos, sintiéndose feliz, ya que ella también, sin decirle nada a Kagome, había estado enamorada de él en silencio.

_ Yo pienso que esta noche va a nevar… salgamos al jardín, quiero ver la primera nevada con Haesol a mí lado...

Rin interrumpió los pensamientos de Ayame, y comenzó a seguir a todos, que se habían puesto sus abrigos y caminando al jardín frontal a jugar una vez más cómo niños pequeños…

Kouga y ella, iban detrás de Kikyo y Kagome, cuando de pronto esta resbaló, " _rescatandola"_ de inmediato su esposo.

Ayame no lo soporto más; el notó el rubor en el rostro de Kouga y eso brillo animal en sus ojos, que apareció muchas veces, en sus escasas noches de pasión.

No había notado que Kagome de inmediato había sido rescatada por Inuyasha y Kikyo y más bien, pensó que el rostro pálido de su amiga había sido por el amor contenido todos esos años y no por el susto de la caída.

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Kagome recibió su milagro Naviiideñoop! (voz irónica y borracha)

Sesshomaru se había acercado a Kagome, después de que notara que Kouga no la dejaría en paz, pero Ayame había explotado, sacando lo que le había carcomido en esos momentos.

_ Que arrepentido debes de estar, Kouga, de haberme elegido sobre ella, aunque los Higurashi, no hayan sido una familia que te sirviera en tus sueños de poder… Y tú Kagome, casi me engañas con tu pose de mujer sufrida, casualmente esperas estos años, para que vengas a intentar robar a mí marido…

Ayame tropezaba tambaleante, a punto de caer, siendo sostenida por su esposo, con el que comenzó a forcejear, mientras que Kagome se sentía culpable, aunque no hubiera hecho nada.

_ Creo que lo mejor, es que se retiren ambos y abstenganse de asistir a mi fiesta mañana…

Kikyo había abrazado a su hermana mayor al notar la mirada culpable, cómo si algo de aquello, hubiera sido por su causa.

Kouga avergonzado sé hecho a su mujer en hombros y se retiró, mientras Ayame pataleaba y lanzaba grititos de protesta.

_ Creo que mejor me retirare a dormir…

Kagome iba a huir de nuevo, esconderse en su habitación de nueva cuenta y cerrarse al mundo.

_ ¡NO! no te lo permitiré, esta noche beberemos y recibiremos a _Santa-san_ completamente ebrias…

Rin y su novio apoyaron las palabras de Sango, mientra Kikyo sonreía cómplice también.

Inuyasha, corrió a la cocina y trajo más botellas de champagne, mientras Miroku y Sesshomaru hacían una fogata controlada, en la que pudieran calentarse mientras bebían.

La horas pasaron entre risas e incoherencias, contando anécdotas del pasado que poco a poco hicieron desaparecer el rictus amargo del rostro de Kagome, que se reía de los chistes subidos de tono de Miroku, feliz de sonrojar a la futura pareja de casados.

 _(Voz de borracho)_

_ De lo unicooooo que me arrepiento, es de que no hubiéramos organizado una despedida de solteros en toda regla, ya saben, con los típicos regalos subidos de tono o los bailarines sensuales…

Sango golpeó en la cabeza a su pervertido marido, para después echarse a reír, borracha también, imaginando a los chicos poniéndose a bailar en esos momentos, incluido al serio de Sesshomaru, con sensuales trajes navideños.

 _(Voz de borracha)_

_ ¡Shiii! bailame Haesol… wuuuuu!

Rin besaba a su novio en los labios, provocando que el pobre chico alcanzará nuevos tonos de rojo en el rostro, después de que su atrevida novia lo besara frente a su futura familia política, mientras todos reían y volvían a brindar con champagne.

 _(Voz de borracho)_

_ Yo esperaría puros regalos que se puedan usar durante la luna de miel… aunque de Kagome seguramente recibiremos trajes de baño o toallas, ¡Se ha vuelto tan aburrida últimamente! ¡jajaja! por eso me extraño la boberia de Ayame de acusarla de _**Femme fatale…**_

Todos comenzaron a reír, mientras Kagome se levantó, cómo impulsada por un resorte, ante las burlas de Inuyasha.

Pues si algo sabían los hermanos Taisho, era que si querían que algo hiciera una Higurashi, tenía que usar la psicologia inversa.

 _(Voz borracha)_

_ Mira _¡InuBaka!_ en estos mismos momentos iré a comprar el mejor regalo, pervertido y sucio que puedas usar con mí pobrecita hermana en su luna de miel… ¡jajaja! ¡por dios, que cosas digo!... ¡pero ya veras, _Baka_!...

Comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaban los autos, seguida por Sesshomaru, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta los demás, que se habían quedado destornillados de risa y confiados de que no encontraria las llaves de ningun auto en esos momentos…

 _(Voz borracha)_

_ Maldita sea… ¿dónde ponen las llaves en esta casa?...

Sesshomaru, sin haber llegado a beber a los mismo extremos que los demás, la veía buscar en lugares inútiles cómo la vaporera o el tarro de galletas, las llaves de algun auto.

_ Kagome, creo que lo mejor seria acostarte a dormir…

Ella volteo espantada al sentir la profunda voz de Sesshomaru casi al lado de ella.

 _(Voz borrachisima)_

_ Sesshomaguuu, es de mala educación espantar a una señorita ¡jejeje!... si no encuentro las llaves siempre puedo ir caminando…

Sé puso un par de botas que estaban en la entrada, su grueso abrigo y el gorro tejido con el que había llegado, saliendo a la calle, seguida de Sesshomaru, que de inmediato comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, al ver que estaba dispuesta a caminar hasta el centro.

_ Si quieres, yo te llevo Kagome, solo dime a donde…

Kagome comenzó a reír traviesa y avergonzada, cómo una niña pequeña, y lo que en otras personas o mujeres lo habrian desesperado, al borde del enojo, en ella le pareció adorable, pues veía que a pesar de todo, se estaba divirtiendo en grande, deshinibida a causa del alcohol.

 _(Voz aun borracha)_

_ ¡Sssshhhh! es un secreto… pero yo te dire ya que estemos cerca, es un lugar que hace tres años visite…

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron cómo platos, tratando de espantar la imagen de Kagome, dentro de una _Sex shop_ , pues estaba casi seguro, de que a un lugar de esos se dirigian.

Mientras Sesshomaru conducía serio y concentrado en el camino, Kagome no dejaba de mirarlo, fijamente, casi sin parpadear, mientras Sesshomaru comenzaba a incomodarse por la insistencia y el silencio en el que se había sumido, sin dejar de verlo.

_ ¡¿Que?!...

Kagome brinco del susto en su asiento después de que Sesshomaru, prácticamente le gritara.

_ ¡Aaahhh! ¡¿Porque me gritas?!...

Sesshomaru la vio con una mirada casi asesina, que solo provocó una carcajada en Kagome.

_ ¡Ya! ¡Ya!, solo pensaba que eres muy guapo Sesshomaru… si me casaria contigo, lastima que ese tipo de acuerdos no tenga ni una validez… ¡JAJAJA!...

A Sesshomaru, casi le comenzaba a palpitar una vena en su cabeza del dolor de cabeza, que la mordaz Kagome y el Alcohol estaban provocando.

 _(Voz Borracha)_

_ ¡Yo no sé qué mosca le pico a Ayame! hoy que vi a Kouga, me di cuenta que había sido una boba al dejar ir tantas cosas por un amor adolescente… ¡Ppfff! Fui muy estupida… Kouga no valía, ni vale la pena cómo hombre si es capaz de mirar a otra mujer que no sea la suya…

Sesshomaru la miraba de reojo, sin despegar la vista del camino, pues sabía que había llegado el momento de confesar sus sentimientos, esos que desde que la conociera, no lo habían abandonado, y que habían evitado que se pudiera comprometer con nadie más.

Sabía que había sido ridícula la espera, pues no había intentado mantener contacto con ella, pero su hermano menor juraba, que eso que sentía por Kagome no lo iba a sentir por nadie más y que el Destino se encargaria de acomodar las cosas, por más imposibles que parecieran.

Se había dedicado a estudiar y a convertirse en un empresario exitoso, independiente de lo que pudiera heredarle su padre, y siempre con la idea en la cabeza, de que cada logro había sido por ella y para ella, cada cosa aprendida, la casa que había adquirido y decorado, pensado en el hogar que podría formar en un futuro con ella.

Se había rendido un millón de veces, pero su corazón volvía a encenderse al escuchar su nombre, al ver una cabellera parecida a la de ella, al sentir su aroma lejano y tenue en el aire.

Kikyo y su hermano siempre supieron de sus sentimientos, desde aquella vez en que terminara borracha al saber que Kouga se comprometería con una de sus mejores amigas y que él la acompañara a beber y a platicar, conociendo un lado de ella, que muy pocas personas habían visto.

" _ **_ Eres tan guapo Sesshomaru, me sorprende en verdad que estés soltero… cualquier chica, incluso yo, caería fácilmente rendida a tus pies…**_

 _ **_ Entonces cásate conmigo, cuando los dos no tengamos más opción que estar juntos… digamos que a los treinta…**_

 _ **_ Siii, acepto…"**_

Había caído inconsciente después de aquellas palabras y de vomitar sus zapatos, y en compañía de Inuyasha y Kikyo, la había llevado en brazos hasta su habitación, donde entre sueños y con una sonrisa, decía que sé iba a casar con él…

Y ahí la tenía de nuevo a su lado, medio tomada otra vez, aunque sin llegar a la inconsciencia cómo aquella vez, admitiendo que sus sentimientos habían cambiado por Kouga al fin.

_ Kagome, yo siempre te he…

_ ¡ALTO! ¡Ya llegamos! estaciónate aquí…

Kagome batallo para quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y tambaleándose, salió del auto dando un carrera corta, hasta el escondido local, donde vendían artículos sexuales, que a esa hora, y ese dia, no entendía Sesshomaru, cómo era que estaba abierto.

_ _Okaeri nasai…_

Una viejita, de rostro apacible y sonrisa desdentada, vestida con un _kimono_ de fiesta, los recibió, cómo dueña y encargada del lugar.

_ Pueden ver cuanto gusten y con confianza…

Sesshomaru sentía un calor en su cuerpo, que lo hacía sudar de la vergüenza, mientras Kagome saltaba y miraba todo, riendo divertida y con curiosidad casi infantil, dejando atrás la vergüenza gracias al alcohol.

_ ¿Estas incomodo Sesshomaru?...

Carraspeo su garganta y se acomodo la corbata, recobrando el temple que ella se había robado, tratando de comportarse a la altura de la situación, dejándose guiar por la Kagome del pasado, que esa noche había decidido regresar.

_ Bueno Kagome, ¿y que tienes en mente?...

Sesshomaru trataba de contener su carcajada, al ver los ojos de Kagome, mirando sorprendida los diferentes tamaños de dildos, notando un imperceptible escalofrío recorrerle.

_ No me digas que ya sé te paso lo valiente…

Realmente tenía ganas de ver hasta donde llegaba todo eso.

_ ¡Basta! tienes razón… lo importante aquí es que mi hermana deje su seriedad en su Luna de Miel y demostrarle al _Baka_ de tu hermano, que yo no soy una treintona mojigata…

Kagome se acercó a la anciana encargada, haciéndole mil preguntas, mientras que él, con las manos en las bolsas de pantalón, recorría la tienda, viendo cada producto y novedad, que ni siquiera conocía, dildos, vibradores, balas vibradoras, ropa interior comestibles, bolas chinas, cuentas ana… ¡qué demonios!...

Había de todo para el placer de una mujer y un hombre, y poco a poco, sin proponérselo, comenzó a imaginar a Kagome a su total disposición, excitada, acalorada, húmeda y dispuesta a experimentar a su lado, haciéndola terminar una y otra vez.

_ ¿Qué estás pensando Sesshomaru?... estas sonrojado…

Kagome soltó la carcajada al notar el rostro hirviendo de Sesshomaru, al ser sorprendido en lo que parecían, " _pensamientos impúdicos"_ , sintiéndose feliz de poder avergonzarlo, cómo él lo había hecho con ella.

¿Que seria lo que estaba imaginando? ¿acaso tenía novia con quien usar algunas de esas cosas?... sintió un vuelco en el estómago y un calor entre sus piernas, al imaginarlo desnudo, con el cabello plateado pegado en su frente a causa del sudor y con el mismo gesto serio y concentrado, haciendo gozar a una mujer con todos esos productos.

Quería hiperventilar, y correr desnuda para que el clima frío apagara el fuego que la había invadido de pronto.

Agrego rápidamente un kit de parejas en su canasta, que contenía un dildo vibrador a control remoto de tamaño y color real y algunos juguetitos más, cómo antifaz, esposas de peluche, aceite para masajes y dados para retos sexuales… y a prisa, fue con la dependienta a pagar.

Sesshomaru había notado su prisa por irse, y agradecido se acercó a ella, notando que el efecto embriagante del alcohol había desaparecido de su cuerpo, dejando ver el nerviosismo de la travesura que estaba cometiendo, riendo él para sus adentros, pensando que era la mujer más linda que había en el planeta.

_ ¿Aun te sientes mareada?... yo tengo un poco de hambre y se me antojo comer algo de ramen…

Kagome evitaba mirarlo al rostro, pues la imagen que sus fantasías habían creado en su mente, no escapaba, sonrojándose y sintiendo su corazón latir de deseo.

_ El lugar está aquí cerca, ¿caminamos?...

El frío estaba bastante fuerte, jurando Sesshomaru que no pasaba de esa noche sin que nevara, pero lo agradeció, pues de esa manera su cuerpo se templaba y el calor desaparecia, pudiendo controlarse frente a ella.

_ Sesshomaru, yo… mmm, lamento haberte arrastrado a esta locura...Inuyasha tiene razón, yo normalmente no me comporto así, y si la Kagome de hace doce años hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, la verdad es que ahora no me siento yo misma…

Él vio su rostro sonrojado, mientras intentaba acomodarse la bufanda y esconderse en ella y sé atrevió a tocarla y ponerle él mismo la suave prenda, protegiéndola del frío.

_ Eso se llama _Madurar_ , Kagome, pero lo que pasa, es que todos echamos de menos tu sonrisa fácil y tu singular alegría… no me gusto que la perdieras por un patán que no la merecía.

Kagome quedó embelesada con sus palabras, mirando su rostro serio, pero directo y honesto; estaba tan cerca que podía oler de nuevo su colonia, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de refugiarse entre sus brazos y dejar de sentir frío, y no solo en su cuerpo, si en su alma, que después de esos años, esa Navidad, nuevamente comenzaba a renacer.

Casi estuvieron a punto de besarse, perdidos en sus miradas, acercándo sus rostros cada vez más.

Pero un copo blanco, de nieve, cayó en la punta de la nariz de Kagome, distrayéndose y evitando un beso una vez más…

_ ¡Wow! está comenzando a nevar… me encanta la nieve…

_ ¿Tienes mucho frío o quieres disfrutar esto?...

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru, recordando el significado de la primera nevada.

_ Quiero caminar lentamente, Sesshomaru…

Y tomó su mano grande y masculina y se dejó guiar, mientras platicaba de cosas triviales hasta llegar al Restaurante…


	2. CAPITULO II

**CAPÍTULO II**

La mañana de Navidad brillaba de blancura, pues toda la noche había nevado, reluciendo en todo su esplendor al salir el sol al día siguiente.

Algunas avecillas trinaban junto al comedero que el Abuelo Taiga solía colgar en el árbol que quedaba justo fuera de las ventanas de sus nietas.

Todo lucia de ensueño, perfecto para la celebración de ese día, pero la verdad era, que Kagome aborrecía TODO.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, el brillo del sol entrando por las blancas cortinas de su habitación, taladro su cerebro, provocando una jaqueca instantánea, que la obligó a buscar refugio bajo las cobijas, sintiendo la boca seca y unas tremendas ganas de beber jugo de Mandarina.

El sonido de las aves eran cómo presagios de dolor, deseando tener las fuerzas y las ganas suficientes para abrir la ventana y espantarlos a todos, deseando que terminaran de emigrar de una vez por todas.

Era temprano aun, pero sabía que pronto su Madre comenzaria con el trajín y más ese día, pues más tarde los padres de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, llegarian acompañados de sus Abuelos, para celebrar el compromisos de sus hijos…

" _Sesshomaru…"_

Sonrió cómo tonta entre las sábanas, recordando lo hermoso que había sido el recibir la Navidad con él.

Había platicado tanto, cómo nunca lo había hecho con otro hombre, conociendolo mejor, logrando impresionarse y sintiendo que entre ambos había una quimica increible, coqueteando, tocandose leve y disimuladamente, y al final, cerrando la noche con otro " _casi beso"_ , que fue interrumpido por el claxon de un auto.

Sé sonrojaba avergonzada y pataleaba, mientras cubría el rostro con la almohada, recordando cómo ebria, lo había llevado a una Sex shop y cómo al final, él mismo le había ayudado a envolver el regalo, muertos de la risa, mientras comían bocadillos y bebían _sake_.

Realmente había sido una noche de locos, y no sabía cómo lo vería a la cara, sin que el sonrojo en su rostro o la sonrisa de boba, fueran demasiado evidentes.

Escucho los suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación y de inmediato escondió el regalo vergonzoso de la noche anterior, dejando que pasaran Kikyo y Rin, que traían jugo y aspirinas para su hermana.

_ Ya cuéntanos… ¿a donde fueron Sesshomaru y tú? sé perdieron toda la noche…

Rin se sentaba de un brinco al lado de ella, mientras Kikyo le alcanzaba las pastillas a Kagome, ansiosa también de saber, aun con su carácter serio, intacto cómo siempre.

_ Pues fuimos al centro, nos tocó ver nevar y entramos a un pequeño restaurante a resguardarnos, beber _sake_ y comer bocadillos.

Kikyo se sentó también al lado de su hermana, mirando a Kagome a los ojos…

_ ¡Kagome! Te EXIJO que nos cuentes TODO con detalles.

Ella sonrió, pues a pesar de lo sangre fría que a veces podía ser su hermana, la verdad era que la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Kagome por vergüenza, no les contó que habían conseguido entrar a una Sex shop, pues sabía que no la dejarían en paz hasta entregar el regalo que había comprado en un arranque de locura, para Kikyo e Inuyasha, en cambio, les contó cómo habían estado a punto de besarse y cómo los primeros copos de nieve los habían interrumpido, la larga plática, poniéndose al corriente en sus vidas, etc.

_ ¡Que romantico!... a las tres nos tocó la primer nevada con el amor de nuestras vidas… ¿Recuerdan? el abuelo nos contó alguna vez, que era de buena suerte estar con personas que amabas bajo la primer nevada, y que si era con el amor de tu vida, estarían juntos por siempre…

Kikyo, demostrando lo enamorada que estaba, sonrió feliz, sonrojada y con la mirada brillante, abrazando a su hermana pequeña, mientras pensaba en su amado.

Kagome las veía, feliz y orgullosa, de que ambas tuvieran a quien amar en sus vidas, sabía y estaba casi segura, que Sesshomaru sentía lo mismo que ella, pero no quería emocionarse, hasta que él no sé le declarará, pues tenía miedo de cometer el mismo error dos veces y al final quedarse solo ilusionada.

*O*O*O*

Sesshomaru se levantó con la bufanda de Kagome cerca de su rostro, sintiendo el aroma floral de sus recuerdos, respirando profundamente, antes de abrir los ojos y romper el hechizo de su presencia, deseando con todo corazón, cómo cuando era niño…

" _Santa san_ , _Santa san_ , de regalo de Navidad, solo quiero el amor de ella…"

Sonrió cómo hacía tiempo no lo hacía, abriendo los ojos al nuevo día, optimista y feliz, pues estaba más que seguro de haberse ganado el corazón de Kagome la noche anterior.

Recordó cada palabra dicha, aun acostado en la gran cama del lujoso hotel donde estaba hospedado, orgulloso de la inteligencia de ella, de su alegre sonrisa, de sus tontas ocurrencias y cómo había logrado que él la acompañara a hacerlas.

¿Cómo conocía esa Sex Shop? ¿Que había comprado ahí? y lo más importante, ¿porque diantres está abierta en Nochebuena?.

No podía apartar de su mente, la mirada sorprendida, al ver los dildos de diferentes tamaños y colores, entonces, ¿que era?...

Su mente, comenzó a estar a la par de su cuerpo, alimentando la erección matutina con imágenes sensuales de Kagome gozando a solas de su cuerpo, sonrojada y sudorosa, viéndolo con ansias.

Comenzó a tocarse bajo las sábanas, imaginando que la mano que lo hacía, era la de ella, pero resoplando frustrado, lo dejo por la paz, metiéndose mejor a bañar para que junto con el cabeza hueca de su hermano, fueran a recoger a sus padres al aeropuerto.

Kagome se había esmerado ese día en arreglar a sus hermanas y a ella también, respirando a cada rato, pensado en aquel que ya había invadido sus pensamientos.

Su madre continuaba de arriba a abajo, preparando que cada detalle fuera perfecto, feliz de recibir a los señores Taisho, Inu no e Izayoi, de la que había sido amiga durante su juventud, y por las que se conocieron sus hijos desde chicos.

Sesshomaru, se encontraba impaciente, mirando el reloj de su muñeca, muriendo por que ya fuera la hora de ver la sonrisa de Kagome otra vez.

_ No creo que por ver tu Rolex a cada instante, va a avanzar el tiempo más a prisa…

Inuyasha lo miraba con el rostro burlón y cómplice, contento de que al fin pudiera surgir algo entre su hermano y una de sus mejores amigas.

Había estado mensajeando toda la mañana con Kikyo, confirmando sus suposiciones por medio de ella, ya que sabía que su hermano no le soltaría nada, a pesar de que, su siempre rostro serio, demostrara que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía pleno y feliz.

Sabía que su madre y su padre se pondrían contentos, pues era un secreto a voces, el tiempo que Sesshomaru había querido a Kagome, a pesar de no sentir esperanza alguna de parte de ella, alentando siempre su padre y su Abuelo Myoga a luchar por la dama, cómo solo un Taisho podía hacerlo.

Kagome estaba en su habitación, terminando de arreglar su cabello, cuando Rin entró a avisar, que los señores Taisho ya habían llegado y que Kikyo, su madre y sus Abuelo, estaban abajo esperando por ellas dos.

Kagome salió, mientras que Rin se quedaba en su tocador, retocándose el labial, viendo la menor de los tres, que Kagome había dejado junto a su maleta, el regalo que pensaba, había traído de Tokio para Kikyo e Inuyasha, pues había creído que la noche anterior, al final de cuentas, no había hecho nada de lo que había propuesto.

Tomó el regalo envuelto en seda color roja con detalles dorados y bajo junto con su querido Haesol, poniéndolo entre el resto de los regalos, que la familia y amigos habían traído para la feliz futura pareja, acomodando la tarjeta donde estaba escrito el nombre de su hermana.

La familia Taisho, habían saludado contentos a las mujeres Higurashi, alabando la belleza de las hijas y poniéndose Izayoi al corriente con Kagome, a la que tenía mucho sin ver.

Habían cenado y brindado por sus hijos, celebrando que al fin las dos familias quedarian unidas, para la alegría y la tranquilidad del abuelito Taiga.

Pasaron a la sala, donde se sentaron a tomar té y abrir los regalos que todos habían traído.

Kagome y Sesshomaru, durante toda la velada, no habían dejado de lanzarse discretas miradas, coqueteando a los lejos o tocándose disimuladamente al pasar cerca o alcanzarse las cosas, con ganas de poder tener un pequeño espacio para poder hablar.

Pero en cuanto entró Kagome a la habitación y miró hacia el montón de regalos, el alma se fue a los pies al notar que en la mesa, estaba el regalo que había comprado la noche anterior en la Sex shop.

Sesshomaru, al otro de la sala, noto que Kagome había perdido el color del rostro de repente e intentó acercarse para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero el exceso de gente en el pequeño espacio le impedía moverse, y más porque su abuela Kaede había interrumpido el paso.

Cómo pudo Kagome fue esquivando a la gente, hasta acercarse a la mesa de regalos, donde intentaría disimuladamente quitar el regalo, que no sabía quién había puesto ahí.

_ ¡Tía Kagome! nosotros somos los encargados de cuidar los regalos, ¿que estás haciendo? dijo mi mamá que teníamos que cuidar que nadie los desordenara…

Shippo y Kohaku, los mellizos de Sango y Miroku, habían salido de quien sabe donde, sorprendiendola en el acto, provocando que algunos de los invitados voltearan a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Intentó por todos los medios distraer al par de diablillos, que cumplian al pie de la orden la encomienda de su madre, pero todo había sido inútil.

_ Kagome, ¿que pasa? te noto agitada, te encuentras bien…

Sesshomaru se había acercado a su lado con una copa de champagne, intentando averiguar que tenía, mientras que ella, solo se sonrojo, perdida en el dorado de su mirada y en el singular color de su cabello, olvidando por un instante lo que estaba pasando.

_ La " _Cosa"_ que compre ayer, esta en la mesa de regalos, no sé si mi madre o Rin la pusieron ahí…

_ ¡Ppfft!...

Sesshomaru casi escupió el licor, mientras trataba de contener la risa por lo inverosímil de la situación, mientras Kagome le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

_ Todo esto, es culpa tuya y de Inuyasha y exijo que me saques de esta…

Kagome susurró, tratando de no alzar la voz, aunque estaba segura que Sesshomaru no la dejaría morir sola.

Vio cómo sé acercó a la mesa intentando agarrar el " _Regalo"_ y cómo al mismo tiempo Shippo y Kohaku, se habían interpuesto en su camino.

Trato de contener la risa cuando Sesshomaru les lanzo la mirada más fría y mortal que tenía, y cómo el par de chiquillos habían sido inmunes.

Sacó su cartera y les intentó ofrecer dinero, pero Kohaku sacó de su bolsa, lo que eran al parecer dólares que había recibido de regalo de navidad de parte de su familia en E.U.A., aparentemente, pagando para que se retirara.

Kagome, a pesar de la situación, no podía evitar reírse internamente, al ver cómo un par de niños, habían derrotado al legendario Sesshomaru, el chico más serio, frío y algo cruel de todo Japón.

Sesshomaru señaló con su dedo a un punto detrás de los niños, ganando una fracción de segundos de distracción, suficientes para cambiar al menos las tarjetas, ya que no podía llevarse el regalo, rogando porque el " _Regalo"_ de Kagome, quedará rezagado.

_ Hice lo que pude… par de demonios…

Kagome apuró su copa, preocupada, atrapando en ese momento la mirada de Kikyo, que notaba a su hermana mayor preocupada.

" _ **Kikyo, no abras mí regalo… mira mis ojos e intenta adivinar lo que te quiero decir… NO ABRAS MÍ REGALO"**_

Cómo una medida desesperada, intentaba comunicarse con ella **telepáticamente** , mirándola fijamente y luego mirando hacía la mesa de regalos y girando la cabeza imperceptiblemente diciéndole que no y reforzando la pista con una mirada significativa.

Kikyo miro en la dirección que su hermana señaló, intentando entender qué le decía, pero su mirada pasó de largo los regalos, viendo la puerta del baño y pensando que su hermana, que tenía cara de cólicos femeninos, le pidió a su mamá, en voz baja, que le alcanzara unos tampones que tenía en su bolsa, pensando que los del baño se habían terminado.

Kagome quería darse de topes en la pared, mientras Sesshomaru llenaba ambas copas de nuevo, ante la situación que se les venía encima, pues ni loco dejaría a Kagome cargar con todo.

La Abuela Kaede agarro precisamente su " _ **Regalo"**_ y Kagome quería morir y desaparecer, intentando huir, aunque era en vano, pues la Abuela había pedido silencio y que se acercaran un poco, porque tenía unas palabras que decir, antes de que abriera su presente.

" _Tragame tierra, tragame tierra…"_

_ Querida Kikyo _san_ , este presente que hoy tienes en tus manos, ha estado en familia, desde algunas generaciones atrás…

Sesshomaru, bebió su copa de un trago y la volvia a llenar, mientras Kagome estaba congelada con las boca abierta, pensando en lo que había en realidad en esa caja.

_ Yo lo use, mi madre, la bisabuela de Inuyasha, también, y aunque mi abuela no uso este, tenía uno parecido.

Sesshomaru también había quedado con la boca abierta, recordando el pene de plástico vibrador, que estaba dentro de esa caja y que Kagome había puesto ahí pensando que sería el mejor regalo para la pareja.

Kagome se había adueñado de la botella de champagne, bebiendo otra copa más, apabullada por las palabras de la Abuela Kaede.

_ Claro que en aquellos, contenían distintas cosas dentro, elaboradas de diferentes materiales que no cualquiera podía conseguir, teniendo que hacer las cosas a mano y por su propia cuenta. Cuando era joven, mi madre nos enseñó a usarlo a mis hermanas y a mí, y ahora que tú te cases y pase a tus manos, podrás enseñarle a las tuyas.

" _¡Oh por Dios!"_

_ Recien casada, eso era lo que me mantenía entretenida todas esas largas noches que el Abuelo Myoga paso en la guerra… y hablando por el Abuelo, aunque no sea capaz de admitirlo por su cuenta, lo usaba de vez en cuando y se hizo muy bueno en ello, así que tengo esperanzas de que Inuyasha podra aprender también...

_ ¡Ppffftt!...

Kagome y Sesshomaru, escupieron el champagne por la nariz al mismo tiempo, pues era imposible no formar una imagen en su cabeza, de la situación que estaban viviendo en ese instante.

_ Abrelo, hija, y espero que te de tantas alegrías, cómo me dio a mí y a Izayoi aquí presente…

Kagome oculto su rostro, hirviendo de la vergüenza, pues no quería enfrentar lo que vendría a continuación, deseando con toda su alma, que todo fuera una pesadilla de la que ya quería despertar.

Kikyo desató el nudo de la seda con la que estaba envuelta la caja, abriendola impaciente, conmovida por las dulces palabras de la honorable y dulce abuela de Inuyasha, mientras que él la abrazaba, sonriente y expectante de lo que las manos de su bella prometida hacían.

Pero de repente el rostro resplandeciente, de sonrisas enamoradas, se ensombreció en un gesto serio y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, esperando que lo que contenía la caja, no fuera en realidad un regalo pasado de generacion en generacion.

Izayoi, Sonomi y la Abuela Kaede, notaron el gesto estupefacto de Inuyasha y Kikyo, que no podían apartar la vista del " _ **Regalo",**_ asomándose también y ahogando un gritillo, mientras cubrían sus bocas.

_ No entiendo qué pudo haber pasado… obviamente ese regalo no es de parte mia y de tu Abuelo…

Kaede, viendo lo ridículo de la situación y pensando que era una broma, sonreía divertida ante el rostro inocente de su nieto y su futura nieta.

_ Lo siento Kikyo, fue mí culpa en realidad, no pretendía entregarlo, pero no sé cómo llegó a la mesa de regalos, donde solo pude cambiar las tarjetas, ya que los dos vigilantes que pusieron impidiera que me pudiera escabuir de esta…

Kagome, inclinada, pedia perdon a su hermana y a la abuela Kaede, entregando el verdadero regalo, forrado del mismo color y que en realidad era un hermoso costurero antiguo, con delicadas agujas, dedales de plata e hilos de seda.

Myoga y Kaede comenzaron a reír divertidos, al igual que Izayoi e Inu no Taisho, que le daban un nuevo significado al discurso de su Madre, comprendiendo los rostro de terror de Kikyo e Inuyasha.

_ No todo es culpa de Kagome, pues yo mismo estuve con ella a la hora de escoger " _eso"_...

Su Padre, no podía más, disfrutando del rostro apenado de su hijo, y al mismo tiempo orgulloso, porque estaba dando la cara por la mujer que amaba.

_ Ya, ya, en realidad, aqui el unico culpable es Inuyasha, por retarte a hacer cosas que no querías y que tu por el cariño que nos tienes a ambos, solo quisiste cumplir.

Kikyo abrazo a su hermana mayor, mientras veía a Inuyasha, que ya había recuperado el color y le sacaba la lengua.

 __ Bien merecido tienes el susto que te quito un par de años, Inuyasha, pues bien que te dio miedo, al pensar en que tenías que aprender a usar el "costurero"..._

Miroku, se había acercado por detrás a su amigo, susurrandole al oido mientras palmeaba su espalda, disfrutando de la diversión, que sin querer, había proveído la metida de pata de Kagome, y riendo a carcajadas, mientras Inuyasha, que se lo había imaginado, se estremecía de manera exagerada.

*O*O*

La fiesta seguía en su apogeo y Kagome había decidido salir al jardín a ver nevar, alejándose un poco del bullicio, dejando que el frío tranquilizara la adrenalina que aun corría por su cuerpo, después de todo lo que había pasado.

_ Salio mejor de lo que esperábamos…

Kagome sonrió sin voltear a mirar a Sesshomaru que se encontraba a su espalda.

_ Si, a pesar de todo, a sido una noche estupenda e inolvidable.

Sesshomaru acomodo el grueso abrigo sobre los hombros de Kagome, acariciando su cuello, mientras acomodaba su cabello.

_ Kagome, ¿te he contado que me mudare a Tokio por cuestión de negocios?...

Ella sonrió, aún sin mirar su rostro, feliz de sus palabras, esperando y deseando que continuara con lo que más deseaba…

_ Kagome…

Susurro cerca de su oído, volteandola suavemente, para mirar sus ojos.

_ No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he estado enamorado de ti… quiero que salgas conmigo…

Se besaron, sin decir nada más… ambos estaban lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber cómo terminaría todo eso, por lo tanto no había necesidad de palabras.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Por Dios! quitame este ardor que ya no soporto…

Kagome había empujado a Sesshomaru hasta una pequeña bodega de trebejos, cerca del salón del hotel donde celebrarían la boda de Kikyo e Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru alzó el largo vestido negro de Kagome, hasta la cintura, bajando sus delicadas bragas y guardandolas en la bolsa del saco, de dónde había sacado el pequeño control remoto del vibrador en forma de mariposa, que Kagome traía atado a su cuerpo, sobre su intimidad.

Sesshomaru se hinco frente a ella y soltó los ligueros, quitando la rosada mariposa y sustituyendo las suaves vibraciones que habían hecho casi terminar a Kagome una y otra vez, por la voracidad de su boca, que se deleitaba con el dulce sabor de su humedad que amenazaba escurrir por sus piernas.

Kagome estaba al borde de la locura, deseando que acabara con la sensual tortura y la penetrara de una maldita vez por todas, pues su vagina palpitante, solo deseaba ser llenada en ese momento.

Él alzó sus piernas, cruzandolas por sus caderas para que se sostuviera y de una sola estocada, la penetro fuertemente, deslizando su grueso miembro con facilidad.

_ Kagome, no soportare demasiado…

La ronca voz de Sesshomaru junto a su oído, siempre lograba encenderla aún más, aferrándose a su cuerpo aún más fuerte, con la espalda pegada contra la pared, el ramo de dama de honor sobre la nuca de Sesshomaru, recibiendo las potentes embestidas, ahogando los urgidos gemidos, con las bocas que se comían a besos, hasta alcanzar el necesitado orgasmo.

La boda de Kikyo e Inuyasha se había celebrado durante el verano, y todos esos meses Kagome y Sesshomaru, habían estado viviendo en Tokio, su propia historia de amor.

Sesshomaru sonreía al recordar cada momento vivido al lado de ella, mientras la veía avanzar por el pasillo, seguida de Rin y de Sango, radiante y sonrientemente bella, después de una calcinante sesion de sexo, minutos antes.

Su personalidad había vuelto y él mismo se había encargado de alentarla y hacerla feliz, incluso en el terreno de lo sexual, ambos habían sido muy curiosos, conociendo sus cuerpos al maximo, gozando, experimentando y llegando a probar muchos de los juguetes del inventario de la Sex shop.

Kagome le guiño el ojo y le sonrió coqueta, antes de tomar su lugar y ver a Kikyo avanzar hacia el altar, y suspiró levemente, satisfecho y enamorado, sintiendo en la bolsa de su pantalón, la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, con el logotipo de "Harry Winston", donde estaba el anillo de diamantes que le daría esa noche frente a todos, pidiendo de una buena vez, que se convirtiera en su Esposa… y él no lo sabía en esos momentos, pero Kagome respondería " _ **Acepto"**_...

 **Fin**

 _ **EPILOGO**_

Sesshomaru acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Kagome, que estaba a punto de dormirse después de hacer el amor.

_ Kagome, siempre sé me ha olvidado preguntar, pero ¿cómo es que conocias esa Sex Shop?, cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, eras virgen…

Kagome se giró para mirarlo al rostro y poder responderle…

_ Ese día mi madre había decidido celebrar Navidad con una fiesta de disfraces, pero aparte que había llegado tarde, sé me había olvidado… así que me dirigí al centro antes de llegar a casa, y buscando una tienda de disfraces, entre a esa, rogando encontrar algo más o menos decente, pero solo sali con uno de enfermera sexi del que utilice el gorro y una nariz de reno, que no sé porqué, pero también era parte de un disfraz sensual…

Sesshomaru se acerco a ella, mirando intensamente…

_ Quiero verte usandolos, _Onegai_ …

Y Kagome, sonriendo de manera pícara, se levantó desnuda, dispuesta a cumplir una fantasía más…

 _ **FIN**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*...**_

 _ **¿Les gusto?...**_

 _ **Este capitulo estuvo inspirado en el episodio 19, "Despedida de Soltero", de la temporada 2, de la serie "How i met your mother"...**_

 _ **Deseo que esta navidad, reciban paz en sus corazones y que el amor y la felicidad inunde sus vidas… pero ¡Naaaa!, cómo dijo mi querida Krisstal, les deseo mejor, Relaciones sexuales increíbles, Orgasmos explosivos y sexo infartante, que se saquen la loteria, que trabajen poco y ganen el triple y que viajen mucho… Así que saquen los calzones de todos los colores y a disfrutar un nuevo año.**_

 _ **Desde aquí, les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén, esperando que voten por mí en este nuevo reto…**_

 _ **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

 _ **YOI MINO…**_


End file.
